thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
She Blinded Me With Seance
She Blinded Me With Seance is an episode of Beyond Belief. Audio "She Blinded Me With Seance" on SoundCloud Cast WorkJuice Players *Sadie Doyle - Paget Brewster *Carter Caldwell - John Ennis *Spooky Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin *Walter - Mark Gagliardi *The Ghost of Jay - Dave (Gruber) Allen Guest Stars *Ewing Klipsringer - Justin Kirk *Dee - Kirsten Vangsness Plot The episode begins with Frank and Sadie having a spat. Frank locks himself in the walk-in liquor cabinet and only communicates with knocks. Sadie wishes to go to a party they RSVP'd to, which Frank does not want to attend, leaving Sadie to go with her college friend Ewing Klipsringer. Ewing arrives, and Frank still refuses to leave. Sadie leaves a jealous Frank to pout at home in their walk-in liquor cabinet. The pair head to a seance party at the home of Carter Caldwell, a publishing magnate. Ewing flirts shamelessly with Sadie, despite her growing discomfort with his advances. He introduces Sadie to Carter Caldwell, and Dee Fay, a writer and the hostess of the party. Dee implores Sadie to use her psychic gifts to run a seance, and Sadie agrees. Sadie begins the seance, explaining that they can only ask the ghost Yes and No questions. They ask the summoned ghost several questions to attempt to find out who the ghost was and what he did while he was alive. When it's Dee's turn to ask questions, she confesses to the group that during the summoning she was trying very hard to summon her long-dead love, Jay. Dee breaks the rules of the seance, releasing Jay's spirit from the binding created by the rules of the seance. Dee explains that she just wanted to say she was sorry, and how she left her husband, Tom, but since Jay's death she has felt unfulfilled. The two profess their continued love for one another. This lets Jay find peace and go into the afterlife. During their confession, Ewing confesses that he loves Sadie and believes the feelings to be returned. She does not return his feelings, and leaves to return home to Frank. Questions Asked To the Ghost By Ewing Klipspringer: * Did you, when you were alive, work for a profit-making organisation? (yes) * Did you deal in services? (yes) * Were your services available to both men and women? (yes) * Did you wear something other than standard dress whilst performing your service? (no) By Carter Caldwell: * Is it possible that in your position as a professional ghost that you might know more about the nature of the universe than, say, I would as a living person? (yes) * Do you have knowledge to the answers to the big questions, for example 'why are we here' and the like? (yes) * Are the protestants right about everything? (no) By Dee Fay * When you were alive, did you live here in the Empire State? (unknown) * May we assume from your voice that you are a man, and it is not a deeper register of ghosts, with which we are unfamiliar? (yes) * When you were a man, were we acquainted? (unanswered) * Were you the one I want with all my heart? The one who wanted me with all of his? (unanswered) Quotable Lines Klip: Where's Frank? Sadie: In the liquor cabinet. Klip: In the liquor cabinet? SADIE: It's a walk-in. ---- Sadie: Ghost, would you care to greet the group? Jay: Um, okay. Booo I’m a ghost! I am a ghost! Ooooooh eeeeee OOOOoooo! Notes *This is the first of three episodes which has Sadie but Frank is absent. *Although Sadie and Caldwell first met in Hell is the Loneliest Number, Ewing introduces them as if they had never met before. * This episode is obviously intended to be a sequel to The Great Gatsby: the ghost named Jay who has parties and a woman named Daisy who was once married to a man named Tom (Jay Gatsby, Daisy Buchanan, and Tom Buchanan respectively). *Clink count: 2 Continuity *This is the 20th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The prior episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Inside Out In Outer Space... Again!. *The next episode is Jefferson Reid, Ace American - Ace and Mr. President. *The prior Beyond Belief episode is Second Star to the Wrong (TAH #15). *The next Beyond Belief episode is Rosemary's Baby Shower (TAH #25). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on May 1, 2010 and released on May 22, 2011. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Toby Wilkins *Music: Andy Paley and the Andy Paley Orchestra Category:Beyond Belief episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:May 2010 segments